New Neighbors
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Keith and his older brother Shiro move into an apartment together, soon meeting the wonderful neighboring family. Especially wonderful to Keith, as he soon finds love in the closest places, perhaps with the tall boy named Lance next door? Very laid back/realistic story (The characters might be a little out of character from the show but ehh it's my fanfic let me do what I want :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My first Voltron fic :0**

 **BACKGROUND INFO FOR THIS FANFIC:** It's in present day America. The science fiction part of voltron doesn't exist in this world, it's just the normal world but with the characters living in it :) it's also my take on the characters… This is very close to being an OG story but it's not lol

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Okay," says a muscular young adult with a heavy box under his arm, "We're here!" He smiles, looking behind at his younger brother, Keith. The black-haired teen looks up at the building, unimpressed. "Oh, come on! You were the one who insisted on living with me, besides it's not that bad." The man starts to walk away to greet the landowner of the apartment complex and get the key for his new place. "Whatever you say, Shiro." Keith rolls his eyes, slowing following behind, looking around at his city surroundings. He didn't exactly live in the country before, but it definitely wasn't this big of a city either. It's a little overwhelming but he can handle it, at least he gets to stay with Shiro.

His older brother had recently got a job offer to teach at a private school a few hours away from home. Keith has been close to Shiro since he was little, so when he learned this he begged and begged his parents to let him go with him. Lucky for Keith, the private school had a very persuasive scholarship for family members of any faculty.

"Okay, got the key! Let's go in." Shiro says, opening to the door, revealing the empty room. Keith puts on a disgusted look as he sees the stains on the wall, dust everywhere, and spider webs. However, Shiro is hopeful, "Well it's just a fixer-upper! We can do this…" Shiro looks down at Keith who still has the disgust on his face, but then sighs. "I guess it's okay… we should probably start unpacking." Keith turns around, going down the stairwell to go back to the car.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey Lance hey Lance hey Lance He-" a small little girl gets her mouth covered by her big brother, "What?! Why did you wake me up so early?" His younger sister, Milly, smiles and points towards the door, "I think we have new neighbors! Do you think we could go visit?!" She asks with cute stars in her eyes, Lance yawns, "I'll go with you but you should ask Ma first." The little girl excitedly runs to her mother's room. Lance smiles, "She might be cute but she sure can be annoying sometimes." He sits up on the couch he was previously napping on. "Got that right." Lance's other younger sister snarkily adds to his comment. "You're up, Nana?" Lance asks, pushing the blanket off himself and standing up. "Yup." The girl answers shoving some cereal in her mouth hole. "Ma said we have to go as a family!" Milly yells, coming down the hallway. "Great," Nana rolls her eyes, "Now I have to get dressed too." She starts walking towards the girls' bedroom.

They were a very big family, 7 kids and a single mother, Lance being the oldest sibling at 18. It's been pretty difficult financially but they make it by fine. "I'll go wake everyone up." Lance's Ma walks by the living room, heading to the boys room first. Lance figures he should probably get ready as well, and starts walking towards the bathroom.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Shiro breathes out as he finally gets to relax on their couch. "That takes care of all the furniture! I'd say that calls for a break." He looks over at keith, watching him sort through a box of his stuff. Shiro laughs lightly, "So you enjoying it so far?" he asks, Keith turns around confused, "Enjoying what?" Shiro smiles, "We're living on our own! Away from Mom and Dad for the first time!" Keith grows a sarcastic look as he sits down next to shiro, "Well so far it's a lot of work."

*Knock Knock*

"Oh?" Shiro begins, "Looks like we got our first visitors." He stands up and walks towards the door, peeking through the peephole to see who it is. "Looks like a huge family, must be our new neighbors, come here." Keith gets up and walks towards Shiro as he opens the door. "Ah, Hello! We live in the apartment next door so we thought we would come and welcome you!" Shiro smiles, "Well that's really nice of you, thank you. I'm Shiro, this is my younger brother Keith." Keith casually waves at the family, not saying anything. "Oh, well I'm Mary, these are my kids, Milly, Gesto, Nana, Rose, Ronny, Julie, and Lance." The mother points at each kid as she introduces them. "You sure are a big family!" Mary laughs, "Yeah we get that a lot… anyway! If you need anything we are right next door for you!"

"Thank you! Actually, there is one thing, know any places we can get some food around here? We havent really eaten since yesterday." Shiro scratches the back of his head. Mary thinks for a second, but her thought is cut off by her daughter. "Hello!" Milly clings onto Keith's leg, surprising him, and causing him to mentally breakdown (He doesn't like kids). "They can come over to our place for food! I wanna play with them!" Milly exclaims, still clinging onto Keith. Mary smiles and looks back up at her new neighbor, "That's a great idea! That fine with you?" She asks Shiro, "Home cooking sounds fine to me! We'll be over at 12?" He asks, receiving a nod. "Great! See you later then!" The mother starts walking away, most of the family following.

Keith looks down at the little girl, Milly he thinks, still being too terrified to rip her off. "Oh-" Lance reaches down and picks up his little sister, sitting her around his neck, "Sorry about her, she can be a little on the annoying side." He says to keith, fully acknowledging his existence for the first time. "Hey… how old are you? We look like we could be the same age." Lance asks Keith, looking him up and down, Milly playing with his hair. "I'm 18." Lance smiles, "Me too- Oh, oh! My family's leaving me I better go, anyway nice to meet you!" He rushes away without looking back.

Shiro closes the door walking back over to the couch, "Well they seemed nice, and hey you already made a friend!" Keith smirks,"Wow, didn't know it was that easy to win me over, save me from a grabbling little child and I'll befriend anyone apparently." He lifts the box of stuff he was looking through earlier. "You know you could die down on your sarcasm a little." Keith smirks again and starts walking to his room, "Well, I'm gonna finish my room, you should do yours." Shiro sighs, getting up and going to his room as well.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey Lance," Nana elbows her brother, "That guy was pretty hot, huh?~" Lances lightly laughs at his sister's attempt at teasing him, "Not as hot as me though, but then again no one is." Lance flexes his muscles, his pear-white teeth giving a little sparkle. After giving her brother an eye-roll, Nana leaves him to go help their Ma with the cooking. "She's just jealous of my beauty~" Lance tells himself as he walks away.

He decides to set himself on the couch and get out his phone. Looks like his friends have been arguing over some meme thing.

Pidge: IT'S PRONOUNCED DOJE NOT DOG'E'

Hunk: IDC WHAT YOU SAY I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND

Pidge: WHY ARE WE EVEN ARGUING OVER AN OLD MEME

Hunk: IDK

Lance: Uh hello

Pidge: How do you pronounce Doge

Lance: Doje

Pidge: Haha

Hunk: Just because he says that doesn't mean you're right

Pidge: But consider this: I'm always right

Lance: She's right

Hunk: Oh whatever

Lance: Anyway I got new neighbors, guys~

Pidge: Neat

Hunk: Oh rly? Have you met them yet?

Lance: Yeah, some guy and his younger brother

Lance: Actually the younger brother is my age

Pidge: Neat

Hunk: Well that's cool! Maybe we could befriend him

Lance: I mean if we get along

Pidge: Neat

"Lance!" Mary yells for him from the kitchen, he turns off his phone, abandoning the conversation to go to his mother. "Yes?" He asks, but then is suddenly handed a huge stack of plates. "Set the table please." He turns around to the dining room.

*knock Knock*

"Oh! That must be them," Mary begins, "Lance can you go get that?" Lance puts down the last plate, walking to the door. He opens to see the new neighbors, Shiro a smile on his face and Keith with a more meh expression. "Welcome! Food's not quite done yet so you can just sit anywhere." Lance walks away to continue setting the table, the two new neighbors walk into the apartment. "Thanks for having us!" Shiro says in a general direction, not knowing where Mary is. "Oh!" Mary sticks her head out from the kitchen, "It's fine! We're almost done in here, hope you like Cuban food!" Shiro smiles, deciding to sit on the couch, Keith deciding to stay standing.

Milly runs over to Shiro and throws herself at him. Keith automatically steps back a bit to get away from the little vulture. "I wanna play with him!" She yells at Julie, one of her older sisters, who was just playing with her. "I'm so sorry mister-" She starts to apologise but Shiro stops her. "No, it's fine, I'll play with her! Besides," He lifts Milly up into the air, "I love kids!" Milly giggles, Julie sighs happily, turning back to the kitchen.

"What's this?" Milly points to Shiro's right arm. "Ah- that's my robot arm!" He laughs, making Milly laugh. "Is that a prosthetic arm? It looks pretty advanced." Lance walks over to the couch to sit next to Shiro, having finished his job. "Yeah," Shiro pulls up his sleeve on the prosthetic, "Lost my arm in the Navy, got discharged not soon after. Lucky for me, I happen to have some friends in prosthetics, they agreed to give me a major discount if I would be their test dummy for this high tech stuff." Shiro moves his fingers on the arm, showing it off to Lance, and Milly of course. "Your so cool!" Milly exclaimes, making shiro laugh. "Foods done!" Mary yells from the other room, getting everyone's attention.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"This food is great!" Shiro compliments Mary, then carrying on a conversation with her. Keith starts to just zone out and eat the food, which is actually really good. "So you like the food?" Lance asks him, sitting right next to him. Keith shakes his head yes, taking another bite. "So you're still in school, right?" Lance asks Keith in an attempt to start small talk. "Yeah, still have to finish senior year-" Shiro hears their conversation and decides to intervene, "Keith's going to start going to Voltron Private Academy, where I'll be teaching!" Mary lights up as Lance looks at him with surprise, "That's where I go." Lance says, looking over at his Ma, "This is great! Coming to a new school can be scary so it's nice that you'll have someone you already know there!" She smiles towards Keith, he gives a small forced smile in return.

"I'm done." Keith says, starting to grab his plate and stand up to put it away. "Oh- Let me get that." Lance takes it from him with his own plate as well and heads into the kitchen. Keith decides to follow him, "So, everyone wants us to be friends, huh?" Lance says, putting the dishes into the sink. "Apparently." Keith responds, walking behind Lance as he heads to the living room. "They make it sound like it's easy." He laughs lightly, "Oh? You saying it'll be hard to be my friend? I see how it is." Lance looks back at him surprised, "Ah! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Keith smirks at him, "I'm messing with you doofus, I know what you meant." Lance gets an offended expression on his face as Keith starts walking back into the dining room.

"Hey Shiro, can I go back to our apartment? I still have some things I want to unpack." Keith asks his older brother, standing behind his chair. "Uh- sure, I'm gonna stay here a little while longer though." At that Keith starts to walk away, "Lance," Mary begins, "You should go with him and help." Lance looks over at Keith to see how he feels. He shrugs, giving him the go ahead. "K, I'll be back soon Ma." He follows Keith out the door.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Cool room." Lance comments while looking up at all the band posters and whatnot. "Well if I don't decorate my room to be validated by other people that I'm cool, then I wouldn't do it, now would I?" He throws a smirk in Lances direction, making him feel kind of offended again. "Whatever, I'll fix the bed, you go ahead with the clothes." Lance says, opening the new sheets Keith had laying on the bed. "Are you sure you don't want to look at my cool clothes so that I can feel validated about that too?" He smirks, Lance looks at him annoyed, "You trying to piss me off?" Keith laughs, "That's what I do."

"So you got any hobbies?" Keith askes Lance, surprising him a little that he's interested. "Well I'm a total theater kid, love music and hanging with my friends I guess. What about you?" Keith puts on a sarcastic expression, "I like long walks on the beach, picnics on a sunny da-"

"Yeah, no, be serious." Lance interrupts him, Keith laughs, "Okay well I'm into music as well and some anime. Oh, and drawing. " Lance's curiosity peaks, "Oh? Drawing, huh? Can I see any of your art?" He looks over at Keith, who just points at the wall, "I have some on the wall over there." Lance turns around and walks up to the wall. "So you do realistic drawings? Wow, these are so detailed… do you look at a picture when drawing?" Keith answers while continuing to put clothes away, "Well kinda, I mostly use pictures to reference for shapes, especially for the human body, but other than that, no." Lance glances at Keith, turning back to the drawings, "Huh… hey, wait, why put all the decorations up first instead of your clothes? Isn't that like moving 101?" Keith shrugs in response.

"Done." Keith says, hanging up his last shirt in the closet. He walks over to the bed and sits next to Lance. "So what you wanna do know?" Lance asks, laying back on the bed. "I don't know." Keith says, lifting the last unopened box of his stuff. Seems to be mostly pictures to put on the shelf. Lance silently watches him clean out his last of his stuff, that is until he sees a familiar rainbow flag. We springs up, surprising Keith. "Is that…" Keith looks at him confused until he realizes what he means, "Oh this? Yeah, Gay pride flag." He says casually while trying to figure out where to hang it up on his wall. Lance looks at him shocked, "Wait, really!?" Keith turns his head, "Got a problem?" He says, going on the defensive. "No-No-no! I mean, I, uh, well I'm actually Bi…" Lance and Keith stare at each other for a few seconds. "Guess we're both special little snowflakes, aren't we?" Keith breaks the awkward silence with a snarky comment. Lance awkwardly laughs.

"Hello?" Shiro calls out into the apartment, receiving a response from Keith in his room. Shiro walks over to his door, "You boys have fun?" He asks, Keith rolls his eyes and smirks, "Yeah we had the best play date ever, can't wait to plan another." Shiro laughs, "Stop treating you like a baby, got it. Oh, Lance, your mother told you to go back. Tell her I said thanks again." Lance jumps off the bed, "Got it," He looks back at Keith, "Well I had fun, see you at school tomorrow morning." He waves goodbye as he walks out. Keith and Shiro listen to the door shut behind him, "So, did you guys get along well?" Shiro asks, keith taking a moment to think, "Yeah… I think we could probably be friends." Shiro smiles at Keith's response, "That great!"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **And that's it for chapter one :0 I feel like it might not be that exciting but IDK I like it**

 **ANYWAY, I love reading reveiws so pls leave some for me to read ;3;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry in advance for any spelling/Grammar errors, I tend to make then a lot lol**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"K, I'll see you later Ma!" Lance says while he walks out the door of his apartment holding a piece of toast in his mouth. He casually turns around to lock the door with his key. "Good morning." Keith says, standing right behind Lance, surprising him, and causing him to drop his food. Keith snarks, finding it funny, "Wha- Keith! Geez… my breakfast." Lance pouts, picking up his toast. "Anyway, I dunno how to get to the school so can I walk with you?" Keith asks, watching Lance go over and throw his precious toast in the trash can. He turns around and gives Keith a glare, "Fine, sure." He says in slightly aggressive tone. Keith smirks, finding his behavior over losing one single piece of toast hilarious. Lance starts walking down the stairs without saying anything, keith silently following as well.

As they get out onto the sidewalk Lance decides to start talking again. "So you got your schedule, right? Can I see it?" He asks, glancing over at his neighbor. Keith stops and digs through his backpack, pulling out the paper and handing it to him. They keep walking as Lance reads the paper. "Looks like we have a few classes together… since you're new you should probably go to the office first, I'll take you there when we get on campus." Lance says, handing the paper to Keith. He stuffs the paper in his pocket, "Campus, huh? Sounds fancy." Keith jokes, pulling on the two straps of his backpack.

The rest of the trip is quiet, at least to Keith. Lance had noticed Keith's nice sense of style and started getting jealous. Black skinny jeans, cool army boots, ripped tie-dye shirt, and a nice jean jacket. The outfit made Keith look even hotter than he already was... "Damnit." Lance says under his breath, getting Keith's head to turn, causing Lance to quickly avoid eye contact. Keith snarks, almost as if he knew what Lance was thinking, only causing him to get more angry.

"And we're here." Lance says to Keith, who curiously moves his head around to look at all the buildings. "Why are there so many classrooms?" He asks, following Lance to the office he has to visit. "Well, we have all of middle school and high school on one campus, plus there's a lot of clubs." Lance responds, getting a ' _dammmmn'_ whistle from Keith while he continues to look around at the huge campus. "Well, that's the office, I'm gonna go meet up with my friends." Lance waves as he walks away, leaving Keith to fend for himself. However, Keith doesn't happen to really care, casually opening the door to the office.

"Hello?" He asks in a general direction, not seeing anyone. "Oh!" A woman says, coming out to greet keith, "You must be Keith, yes?" He shakes his head yes. The woman smiles at him, turning around and starting to search for something. "Welcome to our school! I'm the secretary, my name is Nicole and I'm here if you need anything," She turns back around and sets some papers on the desk, "I just need you to double check your medical forms and then I'll have someone show you around!" Keith nods, taking the forms and start reading them.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Done." Keith says, looking back up at the lady, she smiles and takes the papers back. "Well that's it for me! Here's Allura," She gestures to the girl next to her, who smiles and waves at him, "She will show you around, and while that's happening you both are excused from any classes you might miss because of the tour!" Keith shrugs, following the girl as she starts walking away.

"So what's your name Mr. New student?" Allura asks Keith as she holds the office door for him. They continue walking towards lockers."It's Keith." He responds, getting stopped by Allura, "Nice to meet cha Keith!" She puts out her hand for a hand shake. Keith thinks it's kinda weird but shakes her hand anyway. She smiles, "Okay! Now let's find your locker first, it should be on your schedule." Keith takes the paper out of his pocket, un-crumbling it. The girl takes it from his hand, after looking at it she starts walking in another direction. Keith quietly follows her until they stop again. "Well that was pretty close!" The girl jokes, "This is your locker, should be easy to remember it since it's right next to the outdoor cafeteria!" Keith looks over at the tables and people sitting at them, but then looks back at his locker, starting to open it with the combination that he already memorized. "I suggest just getting the stuff for your second class. We're probably going to miss your first class, and they give us a lot of time between classes since it's such a big campus. In my opinion they give us a lot more than we need, but you know everyone likes having extra time so there's no complaints." Keith looks at her weird, but then turns back to his locker and takes his backpack off to put some books away. He starts thinking to himself that she just one of those goody-two-shoes.

Keith closes his locker, putting his backpack straps back on his shoulders, turning to face Allura. "Okay! Let's starts looking at classrooms!" She starts marching off, Keith casually following.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **(** **Author Note** **: So canonically since Shiro and Keith have different last names, I'm giving them a new last name in order to make them brothers but don't worry, I made it easy to remember)**

"Well that's all you need to see! If you want to join a club I suggest looking at the activity board I showed you earlier, and since that didn't take as long as expected we still have some time to join first period. Luckily you were smart to grab the stuff for that class even though I told you not to…" She laughs, realizing she has to go back to her locker because she wasn't that smart. Allura waves as she leaves him in front of his class, he waves back and then slowing opens the door.

The whole class stops what they're doing to look at the person walking through the door. The teacher stops his lecture, turning to the new student. "You sure are late, Keith." Shiro says to his younger brother. Keith sighs, walking up to Shiro, "Here," He hands him a note, "Had to do a tour thing." Shiro looks at it, smirking as he looks up, "You sure you didn't write this up yourself?" He jokes, Keith laughs lightly, "Maybe, maybe not, up to you to decide." He responds casually sounding like he actually did make it up, although he actually didn't.

Shiro laughs, turning to the class. "Class, this is Keith Garrison, he's a new student, and also my younger brother, so make sure to treat him well." Shiro smiles, putting his arm around his little brother, Keith quickly escaping his grasp. "I'd introduce you to everyone individually but as I am new as well I don't know anyone either, but I hope to learn soon, and so will you." Shiro says to Keith, who is looking around at the class. He noticed all the girls who are obviously crushing on Shiro already, which he already knew would happen, and then he sees Lance and gives a little wave. "Okay, well, you sit next to Lance and I'm going back to the lesson." Hearing that Lance moves his backpack off the desk next to him. Keith slides into the desk, getting his stuff out and starts listening to Shiro teach.

"How did he already know you?" A hefty darker colored man asks Lance, "That's the new neighbor I was talking about." The man, Hunk, gasps, "What? You didn't tell me he was the new teacher's son!" Hunk covers his mouth, realizing how loud he just was, turning his head to the front. Mr. Garrison, Shiro, glares at him but let's him pass and continues his lesson. He breathes out quietly, calming his nerves and decides to get another glance at Keith. "Huh." He says, and then turns back and goes back to doing his notes.

The bell rings a few minutes after Keith came to class. He grabs his bag and starts walking out right away, but is stopped, "Wait-" Lance Puts his hand on Keith's shoulder, "We got the same class next too, right? I'll walk with you." Keith stares at him, and eventually shrugs, and starts walking away with Lance. Hunk has to go in the opposite direction so he doesn't walk with them, even though he wanted to know some more about this Keith character. He seems to be nice, so hunk is optimist that this might lead to something good for Lance.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

At lunch time Keith sits down and casually eats by himself at one of the outdoor tables. Since it's such a huge school seems like a lot of people don't even realize he's a new student, these people probably don't even know most of the people in their own grade, keith thinks. Someone plops down their tray in front of keith's face, causing him to look up at them. "Hello." A very tomboy looking girl greets him and sits down. He's a bit put off, until he sees lance running towards them. "Pidge, really?" He asks, seeming kind of irritated at the ginger. Pidge looks at him with a blank expression, "What? You wanted to sit by him." She says as if it's nothing, Lance sighs and slams his tray down beside her. "Whatever," He looks at Keith, "This is one of my friends, Pidge." Keith gives her a quiet nod as a greeting and continues eating. Not soon after Hunk catches up and sits next to keith.

"Hunk, did you study for quiz bowl?" Pidge asks the man sitting beside Keith, which makes him a little uncomfortable that he's doing that so casually. "Been studying all week! Although," He turns and gets a notebook out of his bag and sets it on the table, "I can't seem to figure some of the math out." He frowns while looking at the problems. Pidge takes it from him, quickly fixing all of his mistake and hands it back. "There you go, next time just text me if you're having problems." She pushes up her glasses, obviously trying to look really smart. "Nerds." Lance says, not even looking up from his food. Keith laughs quiet while Pidge slaps Lance on the head, "Hey!" He yells, giving Pidge a glare, she looks back at him threatenly, which makes him scared and then decides to just give it up and go back to being quiet.

"So, it's Keith, right?" Pidge asks, getting Keith to take his attention off his food. He shakes his head. Hunk laughs, "And get this," He starts, "He's the new teacher's little brother!" Hunk puts his hand on Keith's shoulder, which makes Keith even more uncomfortable. "Uh," Keith says, sliding Hunks hand off him, "Nothing personal but please don't touch me." He says, coming off cold but not meaning to. "Oh-uh, Sorry, man." Hunk apologises, "I don't really know personal boundaries, so it's okay." He laughs awkwardly, Keith turns his head back his food, "Nah I just don't like people touching me, no need to apologise." He reassures Hunk, which makes him smile. "So, anyway," Pidge starts, "Want to be our friend?" She asks bluntly, getting Lance to jump up, "You can't just ask that!" He yells, "Sure." Keith says, surprising Lance. He sits back down, and looks at him, "Really?" He asks Keith, who just shrugs, "Why not?" He says nonchalantly, standing up to put his tray away, having finish his food. Pidge and Hunk smile as he walks away. They both seem to have a good feeling.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

*Bell rings* (School's out)

Keith starts gathering his stuff, and he notices Lance out the window walking in the opposite direction of the lockers. He wonders what he could be doing and tries to catch up to him. "Hey." He says as he finally manages to catch up with his new friend. "Oh- Hey Keith." He turns his head and greets Keith. "Where are you going? Isn't school out?" Keith asks, looking up at Lance, for some reason just now realizing how much shorter he is then Lance, it doesn't bother him, it's just that he just now noticed. "I'm glad you asked," Lance grows a cocky grin, "I happen to be going to play practice! And I, being so handsome and great at acting, happen to be playing Prince charming in this year's production of 'Cinderella'!" Lance stops walking and does a dramatic princely pose. "Neat." Keith responds, unimpressed, which makes Lance annoyed. They keep silently walking together to the auditorium.

As they walk into the room with a huge stage and two tiers of seating, Keith looks around amazed, although he doesn't look it. "Don't you need to go home?" Lance asks Keith, wondering why he's still with him. Keith turns his head to him, "Since Shiro's a teacher he has to stay an hour or two after school so I'm waiting for him." He responds, getting his phone out to text Shiro to come get him when he's done. Lance doesn't say anything, instead getting on stage with the rest of the actors and stage crew. Keith decides to just sit and watch them from the seats. He watches as people, including Lance, start doing stretches and vocal exercises. He starts to notice that they're pretty good for high schoolers, but then he remembers Shiro mentioning something about having a really could theater program. "This school is way too fancy." He says to himself, stilling watching all the people on stage.

"Hey-Is that- Keith!" A girl yells, jumping off stage. "Allura." He says watching her step over chair to ge to him. "What are you doing here, interested in acting?" She asks him, he shakes his head, "No, I'm just waiting for my brother, since he's a teacher it might be awhile." She smiles, "Well that's okay! You should still join, though! You don't have to act, there's makeup, wardrobe, stage setting, and a lot of other things to choose from!" She encourages him, however keith feels a bit uncomfortable from the pressure she's putting on him to join. "No, I'm fine." He responds, trying to get her to leave him alone. "Allura! Come on, we need to practice!" Someone yells at her from the stage. She smiles at Keith and quickly waves before trampling over more chairs to get back to the stage.

Lance watched as Allura came stumbling back, "You know Keith?" He asked her, surprising her a little. "You're talking to me?" She asks, making Lance angry and start storming off before she stops him. "Sorry, sorry! You just don't really talk to me since the break-up so I was surprised…" She looks down, but then soon turns back to being her cheary-self, "Anyway, Yeah! I was the one that showed him around Campus! He sure a quiet one." She smiles, Lance shows an embarrassed face, avoiding eye contact. "Thanks… and I wasn't trying to avoid you or anything, I just never had a reason to talk so… yeah so sorry for not talking more." Allura looks at him confused but then gets super excited. "So we can be friends again?!" She asks with stars in her eyes, reminding him of Milly. "Yeah, sure." He says, trying to act like he doesn't care. Allura quietly celebrates to herself, walking away as she gets yelled at again for getting distracted. Lance sighs as she walks away.

Keith, having listened to that whole conversation, became very curious. He concluded that they must have been friends, went out, and it didn't work out. He doesn't really understand why he even cares enough to think about it, but he chooses not to contemplate that and instead plays games on his phone.

Keith starts to get bored just watching these people practice. It's not like their bad or anything, just not Keith's thing. He does have to admit though, Lance is pretty good at being prince charming. He certainly has the princely charm on stage… "Keith." Shiro whispers to Keith, grabbing his attention. "I'm done, let's go." He whispers again, keith starts gathering his stuff and stands up. As he and Shiro walk out he looks back and gives a small wave to Lance, who breaks character and waves back. Lance gets yelled at, making Keith laugh as he closes the door behind him.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **And that's chapter 2 :0**

 **In case you wanna know,,,,,,**

 **Info about the author: My name is Macy, I am bisexual, I like anime, Panic at the disco, The Artic Monkeys, Hayley Kiyoko, Fall out Boy, and I am 15 :) I usually write fanfics for Assassination Classroom but I decided to try Voltron bc I love the show so much**

 **PLs leave a review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lol, Is 'Snark' a word? I used it a few times last chapter and after I published I was like "Wait, is that a real thing?" It's supposed to be like a "Pff" But snarky, so it's a snark.**

 **Anyway lol enjoy the chapter!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Hey Lance!" Pidge yells at him as he's trying to leave school, he turns around and watches his tomboy friend almost bump into his chest. She takes a second to breath but then looks back up at him, "Can Hunk and I come over today? It's been awhile and since you don't have practice it'd be perfect!" Pidge asks him, Lance thinks for a second, "Are you sure? You know there's not much room, right?" Pidge looks at him with blunt expression, "It's not our first time coming over. Besides, you know Hunk loves that little sister of yours." Lance shrugs, "I guess it's fine then." He starts walking away again, Pidge following him. She gets her phone out and starts texting Hunk.

Soon Hunk, Pidge, and Lance are all walking down the sidewalk to the apartment complex. Hunk and Pidge start arguing over some smart people thing, Lance chose to not even bother to try and understand. For some reason those two were always arguing, well maybe it was more like they were debating, perhaps that's just what genius' like them do for fun. Lance still couldn't understand how and why his friendship with them worked, he was quite different from them after all. Lance chose, however, not to contemplate it, as it really did not matter why and how just that they were. Although, he figured it might have something to with the 'opposites attract' thing people talk about. Speaking of opposites… Lance still is unsure about Keith. Sometimes he kinda ticks him off but then other times he kinda likes him. He just can't quite figure out his feelings and it's strange. Keith is quiet, but when he does talk he's usually sarcastic, he really just does whatever, like he doesn't even care. Sometimes he seems like he doesn't like anyone but then he does things like what he did yesterday and agree to be friends. Lance just can't get a read on this guy at all.

"Lance? Are you gonna unlock the door or what?" Pidge waves her hand over his face, bringing him back to reality. Lance quickly sticks the key in and holds the door for his two friends. Hunk thanks him, then he is suddenly trampled by Milly, making him laugh. "Hunky!" She yells, so excited she looks like she might explode. Milly starts going on and on about what she's done since the last he was there. She always played with him when he would come over, and he was definitely her favorite person.

"Oh, Hello Lance, Hunk." Shiro walks out into the livingroom greeting the two teenagers. Both looked confused, which Shiro saw and started to explain, "I was just dropping something off, I was just about to leave-" Shiro starts walking but is stopped by Pidge, he pauses and looks down at her. "Woah," She grabs his prosthetic arm with stars in her eyes, "This is so advanced! How did you get this?!" She looks up at him, he laughs nervously, a little weirded out by the strange girl clinging onto his arm. Lance sighs and pulls her off and restrains her, "This is Pidge, she's one of my friends. She's a freshman so that's probably why you haven't seen her before." Pidge gets mad at lance, hitting his arm and making him let go of her. He violently grabs his arm where she hit and wonders how the hell she is so strong.

"Uh- Well Nice to meet you Pidge! Here I'm Shiro, Lance's neighbor, and at school I'm Mr. Garrison." He shakes her hand, and she looks at him in surprise. "So your keith's older brother, right?" She asks, letting go of his hand and seeing him smile. "Yup! So you know Keith? Nice to see he's not just ignoring everyone." He laughs, while Lance, Pidge, and Hunk all think about how he ignores everyone else except for them, but they choose not to say that aloud. "Well, I should get going… unless- hey! Why don't you guys come over?" He asks, Lance was just about to reject him but then Pidge covered his mouth and spoke, "We'd love to! But you have to let me look at that arm some more." She stares at his arm while saying that, making Shiro a bit put off again but ignores it. "Good then!"

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Keith watches with a blank expression as his new friends walk in, almost as if it was a normal occurrence. "Hope you don't mind I invited them over." Shiro says, patting keith on the back. Keith gets annoyed at the contact, but doesn't say anything. "Hey." Lance says, taking a seat in front of Keith at the island he's sitting at. "Welcome to my hut." He says almost as if he was actually living in a hut, but everyone still knew he was being sarcastic. Shiro laughed, but then was yanked down by Pidge grabbing his arm again. "So where did you get this? You didn't answer me before." She asks, analyzing the arm, Shiro laughs lightly. "Well when I lost my arm in the navy, and I knew some people into prosthetics and they gave me a huge discount for being their guinea pig." He laughs more, scratching the back of his head. "Cool.." Pidge says under her breath as she looks at the arm some more. Shiro watches her, he takes his arm away from her and starts takes off his shirt. That confuses her and everyone else in the room. "Is that better?" He asks, Pidge shaking her head yes as soon as she understood he was just

letting her get a better look.

As pidge examines Shiro's arm and asks him questions Lance decides to hit up another conversation with Keith. "So you have a phone, right? Can I have your number?" He asks, getting Keith to turn his attention away from Pidge's exam. He smirks, "Look at you, asking for a guy's number." He jokes, getting out his phone and taking Lance's away from his hand. Lance gets a little irritated at his joke, but decides to let it pass, taking his phone back as Keith gets done entering his number. Lance gets annoyed about how it seems this guy always has a cool attitude, he's got to have a weakness but he just couldn't figure out what it was exactly. Lance sighs, turning his head over to Shiro and Pidge. Suddenly an idea comes to mind and he gets out his phone and starts typing.

Lance: Your Bro is pretty hot, wonder if he's into guys…

Lance watches as Keith gets his phone out, quickly looking the other way when Keith gives him a glare. Keith knowingly smirks while he types his response.

Keith: If you want me freak out. try being less obvious next time

Lance groans immediately after reading the message, hearing Keith laugh at him. He thought for sure that would work, someone attempting to hit on his brother...Lance looks down in disappointment. "AH!" Keith screams, frantically pulling his legs up onto his stool. The room goes silent as everyone turns their heads to the source of the noise. Lance looks at Keith in surprise. Shiro laughs, standing up and bending down to the floor in front of Keith. "It's just a spider." He says, picking up the little guy and putting him on his hand. Keith's face darkens, "Get that thing away from me." He jumps as Shiro turns, the hand with the spider on it going past Keith's face, and puts it in the trash can. Lance looks at him in disbelief, "Are you afraid of Spiders?" He asks getting a quick, "I'm not afraid!" from Keith. "Oh? Well then I probably shouldn't tell you that there's a spider on your shoulder-" Shiro says casually, watching Keith freak out and swat at his shoulder repeatedly. "Just kidding." Shiro says, smirk on his face as keith gives him an evil glare.

Lance suddenly starts laughing uncontrollably, surprising everyone. He wipes away a tear, "This is priceless!" He says, getting hit in the arm by Keith, making him laugh even more. Keith blushes from embarrassment, this is why he tries so hard to never lose his cool… Lance stops laughing and looks over at Keith, "So you do have a weakness." He smirks, getting an angry growl from Keith in response.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

About an hour later Pidge and Hunk are walking through the door. "Wish we could stay longer, but my Mom wants me home." Hunk says to Shiro, shaking his hand like the polite person he is. "It's fine, I'm just glad to have had you guys over!" He smiles as the door shuts behind the two. Shiro looks over at the two teenagers still sitting at the island talking. _I don't think they even noticed them leave…_ He smiles, walking over the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

"You have to sign up for something, it's like a requirement at our school." Lances says, Keith sighs annoyingly. "Ugh." He says simply, taking a sip of his drink. "I know, I know. But I'm sure there's something you could do. I'd say theatre but that might be more socializing than you'd like, especially with all the hyper theatre geeks." Keith smirks, "Says the Theatre Geek." Lance gives him a smile and a wink, "Baby you know it." Keith pretends to gag, Lance pretends to be offended, they both laugh. "We really need to get you in a club though…"

Shiro listens in on their conversation quietly, he glances over at keith's room, seeing a glimpse of his wall of art. "Is there an Art Club?" He asks, Lance turns his head suddenly, surprised. "Yea! Art club, you're good at art and you don't have to socialize too much because you can focus on your art! Perfect." Keith thinks for a moment. Honestly he'd rather just go home everyday and sleep, but if he HAS to join a club… "Okay, I guess."

"We're going to my room." Keith says, already walking away. Lance waves at Shiro as he walks away. Shiro smiles, "It's strange how close they gotten in such a short time."

Keith jumps on his bed, Lance sits at the edge. "I'm tired." Keith says into his pillow. Lances laughs a little as he turns his head in his direction. He notices a photo in a frame by his bed however. "Is that your family?" He asks, standing up and walking over to the table. Keith sits up, reaching for the picture. "Yeah, just Mom, Dad, and Shiro and I. This was taken roughly five years ago I think." Keith looks up as Lance sits in the bed next to him, looking at the picture. "You look like your Mom." He smiles, Keith smirks, "You tryna say I look girly?" Lance shows panic in his eyes, Keith laughs. "I know what you meant."

He falls back onto the bed, Lance following. There's a moment of silence as Keith analyzes the photo. "This was taken before the divorce, ya know." He says nonchalantly, Lance turns his head, "Really?" Keith shakes his head yes."Everything's cool now, but the divorce was kind of a surprise to everyone at the time," Lance looks at Keith in surprise. He didn't expect him to talk about something so personal to him. But he remains silent and listens to his story. "Mom met this woman, Natasha, while we were visiting family in Ohio. At first we all just assumed that she just made a new friend, but I guess I was the first to realize how close they were and see her drifting away from Dad." Keith laughs, "As hectic as life became, everyone actually seems happier now more than other. Mom married the woman she loves, Dad has a long-term girlfriend, Shiro got a job, and I made new friends." Lance stays quiet. "What?" Keith looks over, Lance smiles, "I don't know, I'm just happy that you're happy." Keith looks grows a small blush, springing up from the bed. "Whatever." He says, trying to remain cool. Lance laughs.

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Soooooo, hellllllo! I'm back! It's been like i dunno a year?**

 **I tried to get back to writing fanfiction but then band got in the way and then even when I had time I just had no desire or inspiration for writing. Honestly, I think I kinda grew out of it :/ But I was bored so I decided to read a few of my old fanfics, and after reading this one I kinda just remembered how fun it is to write. (Also that I love the way I wrote this particular story)**

 **anyway! I got inspired to finish this chapter that's been sitting half way done for a long time. Hope I'm not too rusty, if you see any problems don't be afraid to comment on it, I probably won't notice the problem if someone else doesn't point it out so please speak your mind :)**


End file.
